Tumbling Down
by He's So Amazing
Summary: 'My world is ending. I wish that I could turn back time 'cause now the guilt is all mine, can't live without the trust from those you love. I know, we can't forget the past.' - My Pure Heart For You... Sincerely Yours


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8...or the bits of song lyrics...

Dedication: Bellaluna41265!! YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!

Summary: 'My world is ending. I wish that I could turn back time 'cause now the guilt is all mine, can't live without the trust from those you love. I know, we can't forget the past.' - My Pure Heart For You... Sincerely Yours

**WARNING:: THERE ARE ARE SOME EVANGELION HINTS IN HERE!! SO IF YOU SAY THOSE PART'S ARE TO MUCH LIKE EVA I'M GONNA SAY 'FUCK YOU' AND DELETE YOUR REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**~* _Tumbling Down *~_**

_~ Chapter 1: What's Done is Done ~_

_*********************************_

"I can't believe this..." Squall said as he looked out his cracked office mirror. The Galbadia Garden was a smoking wreck that had crashed into the forest outside of Windhill. Balamb Garden had also ended up on the ground, bits and pieces of debris littered the area. Squall looked out once more to Galbadia's Garden and voiced his opinion. "I hate them so much..." Squall said with a scowl. 

"Humanity is probably the only creature of hating its own kind." Xu told him sadly as she stepped closer to him. Squall didn't respond. 

"Why are you here?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"The doctor needs to speak with you regarding Ms. Heartily." Xu answered him, her head held up high in respect.

"Yes, of course." He simply stated as he brushed past her. Xu looked down to her clipboard that she had been carrying for awhile. Once she heard the doors close she looked up to the large cracked window. 

"I wish that you were in charge of this..." She simply said. With her words done, she turned away and walked for the door...

**Part I: Wishing You Were Here...**

"Ms. Heartily state isn't getting much better. Either she has been severely traumatized or she has suffered brain damages. I'm sorry." Dr. Kadowaki told Squall as she rested a hand on his shoulder. Squall jerked his shoulder violently which shook the doctor's hand off. Seeing his rude reaction, the doctor left immediately. 

"Rinoa..." Squall whispered softly as he knelt down beside her still form. Her eyes were open wide, almost in fear and her skin was ghostly pale. "I love you..." He whispered as he brought up her hand to kiss it softly and gently...

"Hmmm.... This is such a bummer." Selphie said depressingly as she stared around at the injured students being nursed in the cafeteria. 

"It doesn't feel right hanging out here anymore. To much depression." Zell added to the dreary topic.

"Yeah... but everywhere else is depressing." Irvine reminded him. 

"How about Balamb?" Selphie suggested.

"We can't very well leave Garden... we have obligations and such." Irvine reminded her.

"Deja vu." Zell said. The two looked to him with curious eyes. "Sorry." He apologized. "It just feels like I have had this conversation before."

"I know what you mean." Selphie said.

"I hate Galbadia so much." Irvine sneered.

"I'm kinda surprised you said that... considering you came from there and all." Zell voiced.

"Well, it is my home, but you can always hate the people." Irvine said, glaring at the memories.

"Man is probably the only creature capable of hating itself." Selphie said with a sad tone...

**Four Days Ago**

"How pathetic you Balamb people are." The Galbadian soldier said with a laugh as he stuck his sword to Irvine's throat. "... but you know, no offense. It's just our job." The man said with a smile as he was about to drive the sword into Irvine's neck but before he could a petite figure came rushing by, kicking the soldier in the chest, hurling him into a wall. She stuck the gun to his chin as she pinned him against the wall.

"No offense taken..." She said with a smile as she pulled the trigger....

********************************

**_'I know, I know I've let you down' _**

_**'I've been a fool to myself.'**_

_**************************_

"You did your best." Matron comforted Cid as he sobbed on his desk.

"No, no I didn't!!" Cid screamed, pounding his hands into his desk. "They're were so many choices I could have made."

"Thinking about what could have happened isn't going to make anything better!" Matron scolded. "The past can't be changed and if it was it wouldn't make much of any difference!" Matron said, losing her temper in the man.

"Thinking of it-" Cid began, but couldn't finish.

"It doesn't help Cid! You're just dreaming a dream!" Matron yelled. "Problems and challenges make us grow and learn! Losing isn't all that bad! Losing teaches us what to do and what not! Winning is only good because it gives you something to boast about! Winning just makes people over confident in themselves!" Matron was practically screaming now. She couldn't take it... this was so pathetic...

*

Quistis walked through the halls of the now almost ruined Balamb Garden. Her right arm hung in a sling and a bandage over her left eye. The moans of pain from the injured people in the hall way resounded in Quistis's ears. The walls were sprayed with blood from the previous events from days ago. 

"Blood for blood..." Quistis mumbled under her breath. She looked further on ahead. The doors were broken off their hinges and they were broken into pieces.

**4 Days Ago**

"Quistis!" The PA system yelled. "We need you up here right n- OH GOD!! QUISTIS HURRY!!" The PA screamed, then went dead. 

"Shit!" Quistis cursed as she ran down the halls with the dorms to find the the main hall way that would lead her to the command deck. But before she could make it very far, a dorm door flew into the wall some ways in front of her. She stopped in her tracks, astonished of who had that kind of power. A motorcycle sped out of it and stopped a yard or so away from her. 

"Quistis? So that's your name..." The Galbadian soldier said with a laugh as he pointed his gun to her and fired...

************************************************

**_'I thought that I could live for no one else'_**

**_'But now through all the hurt and pain....'_**

_***************************************_

"Rinoa..." Squall cried into her stomach. "I need you... please wake up... please." He cried once more, sobbing, tears running freely down his face. Her hand shifted slightly under his tight grasp. Squall pulled himself up and looked to her face. Her face showed a more relaxed person. Her eyes weren't as wide and she was blinking. Squall cried with joy as he flung his arms around her. Rinoa's hand slowly crept around Squall's back and rested there as she still did not say anything at all.

**Part II: My Push Is Your Pull**

Zell sat alone with Selphie at a cafeteria table. Irvine had left to go check up Rinoa. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"I was worried about you." Zell admitted. Selphie gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean?" She asked, leaning a bit closer to him.

"While we we're being attacked. I was real worried." Zell admitted once more, in greater in detail.

"Thank you, Zell." Selphie said with a small blush. "I was worried about you, too. Actually I was worried about everyone." She confessed.

"Me, too. Everyone turned out alright, sorta." Zell said, his already frowning face deepening itself. 

"At least everyone is alive." Selphie reminded him as she placed her hands on top of his. 

"True... With everyone here, we can always rebuild." Zell said, a small smile growing as the light of hope grew.

"Right, we'll rebuild everything!" Selphie stated quite loudly, the light of hope in her growing to blinding proportions. 

"And everybody we'll continue life normally!" Zell said, his smile widening.

"Just like it was before!" Selphie said. 

*

Rinoa slowly mouthed something. 

"Rinoa, I'm so glad you're okay! I'm so, so, so, so glad!" Squall said as tears kept streaming down his face. Rinoa croaked something out. This caught Squall's attention. "What? What's wrong Rinoa?" Squall said in a worried tone.

"Pain..." She mumbled. 

"Pain?" Squall questioned, instantly letting go of her, afraid he was causing the pain. "Where? Where is the pain Rinoa?" Squall asked, searching her frantically. Rinoa slowly pulled her hand up to touch Squall's face. She slid her hand down Squall's cheek.

"Sweet." She mumbled with a small smile on her face. Squall smiled himself as he gently grabbed her hand.

"Rinny, tell me, where's the pain. I want to make the pain go away." Squall released her hand and she brought the hand down to her heart. 

"Pain." She mumbled again as she tapped her heart lightly. Squall leaned close and kissed her on the forehead. 

"I'll make it all go away, no worries." Squall said with a large smile, lighting her face up instantly.

*

"Cid, you can't mope around in your office all day!" Matron reminded him. "There are people out there who need you!" 

"They don't need me." Cid told her, through tears that streamed down his face. 

"Yes they do!!" Matron practically screamed, slamming her palms down onto his desk. "Stop being so self absorbed!! There are more things than your pain worth talking about! So stop being a stubborn little brat and do something!!" She screamed. 

"I can't." Cid simply stated. 

"SHUT UP!!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I don't give a flying fuck if you can or can't!! At least try!! And once you try, don't give up!!" She yelled.

"I'd rather die." Cid mumbled. Matron, stood back, not in shock and in no other emotion. She opened her mouth to speak and came the words....

_**"How disgusting..."**_

************************************

A/n: I haven't written anything in awhile have I? Doob doob... I probably won't end up finishing this because the second I think I have a good story, nobody likes it!! And all the stories I don't like, EVERYONE loves!! How bizarre.... Well anyways... I love you all!!

Sincerely,  
'He's So Amazing'


End file.
